After Everything
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Emma, a previous little sister, is set on helping Eleanor free the new kidnapped little sisters denying Sofia when she was offered the role of a Big Sister. But how far will Sofia go to not only kill Emma but now Delta who is set on returning to Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

Emma pushed her back against the wall as the splicers hurried past her. She slowly leaned out from around the corner watching as they ran through the door after a Big Daddy and his Little Sister. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall praying that Eleanor's plan worked. She silently slipped out from the shadows and made her way to where Delta's body still lay. Emma covered her mouth as she slowly knealt down to him tugging at his suit and freeing the body. She gagged as she pushed the suit away, the smell of decay was overwhelming. She slowly studied the body before taking the best DNA sample she could. She pushed herself to her feet wiping her hands on her worn green dress, she sighed and bent down grabbing the heavy helmet. She drug the large suit by the sleeve praying that the boots would stay secure, it was bad enough she had to go back to get the massive drill. She sighed as dropped the suit next to the vita chamber blowing her a strand of her brown hair that had slipped out of ponytail. She carefully inserted the DNA into the chamber before turning back to collect the drill.

The vita chamber buzzed next to Emma as she scrubbed the suit trying her best to get the horrific smell out of it. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall pushing the suit away from her with her foot. She stretched out her arms and legs, trying her best to get comfterable on the cold metal floor. It wasn't long before Emma drifted into sleep, the humming and dim blue light of the vita chamber lulling her into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes flew open as the vita chamber hissed open, she hurried onto her feet as a man fell onto his hands and knees from the open door. His hand wrapped around his throat as he coughed and gasped for air. She closed her eyes as the smell she recongized from when she was a child filled the air bringing back memories of her own Daddy. She crouched down next to the man flashing him a smile when he looked up at her. He hurried to his feet looking franticaly at the area around him.<p>

"It's alright." Emma reached out to him only to be pushed down to the ground. "No please." she hurried to her feet putting her hands up to show him she was unarmed. "I am not a splicers, Eleanor sent me."

The man froze at Eleanor's name looking over the girl infront of him.

Emma smiled as she picked up the old worn clothes next to her. "I couldn't find anything better then this." She turned as he took the clothes from her hands and begin to dress. "Your suit is here." she pushed it behind her with her foot. "I cleaned it the best I could but there was only so much I could do." She picked up the helmet, running her fingers over it. "We need to find somewhere safe so I can get word to Eleanor that you are awake." She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Delta fastened the suit closed and secured the drill on his hand. "Here" she smiled standing on her tip toes and placing the helmet in its place. "I have a room not that far away. It's secure enough that splicers can't get to us." She gestured for him to follow after her. She prayed that the splicers were occupied because Delta made it quite difficult for them to be quite. She looked back as the deep sound of him letting out a groan echoed through his helmet. "Not that much further." Emma punched the code into the console in front of her causing the door to his open. She grabbed Delta's hand pulling him into the small room before quickly closing the door. "I know it's not much but it's safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma turned away as Delta began hitting the Daddy, her arms wrapped tight around the little sister as the girl buried her face into the front of Emma's dress. She could feel the dampness seeping through the thin material as the little girl shook with loud cries. She set her head on top of the little girls running her fingers through the long black ponytail. And then it was silent, Delta's heavy breathing echoing through the small room. The little girl fought against Emma until she slowly set her down, her head dropped as the little girl ran to the still Daddy pulling at his arm as tears fell from her chin. She screamed as Delta reached for her running to Emma and hiding behind her legs, slowly peeking around them as Delta walked towards them holding his hand out again to the little girls only to have her disappear again behind Emma. He sighed dropping his hand and looking up at Emma.

"You can't expect her to trust you right away, you just killed the only thing she has every known to protect her." She turned and crouched down on one knee wiping the tears that soaked the little girl's cheeks. "I know how it feels." She frowned as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck letting Emma pick her up. "But he's going to help you, I promise I won't let him hurt you in any way." She smiled as the little girl looked from her to Delta before reaching her arms out for Delta. He quickly took the girl helping her climb his suit to sit where Eleanor had always sat.

"Are you coming with us?" The little sister looked down at Emma.

"Of course I am." Emma smiled. "How would Daddy ever find his way without me?"

The little girl giggled as she leaned forward to look at Delta throw the large window on his mask.

Emma closed her eyes, the smell of atom from the body laying next to them was overwhelming bringing back memories of her Daddy standing next to her as she pulled the atom from the corpse or "angel" as she had been taught in the orphanage. "If we hurry we might be able to do this with minimal resistance, it seems this Daddy killed off most of them for her."

Delta helped the little girl as she slid down the suit and into his hands letting him set her down in front of his feet.

"Try to do this as fast as possible, okay? Daddy isn't feeling so well that is why I am here to help him." Emma whispered pushing the girl to the body. "If they get too close you need to stop and hide."

The girl nodded as she plunged the needle into the corpse.

Emma picked up the large metal pipe that she had leaned against the wall when the little girl had ran towards her. She griped it with both hands as she looked up at Delta, her heart pounding. She had only fought on occasions and it had only been one or two splicers and she sure as hell wasn't carrying atom with her. Delta groaned next to her causing her to look up at him. "I'm fine; I am not going to leave you here to fend for yourself when this morning you could barely walk." She turned towards the door way, the cackling of the splicers echoed through the room as three of them came charging towards them. Delta bolted out in front of her impaling one on his drill, she hurried in front of the girl standing with her legs apart and metal rod ready her hands as if she were waiting to hit a baseball. She swung as one of the splicers slipped past Delta, the sound of the metal hitting the woman's skull echoed through the room. Emma brought her foot down hard on the woman's neck making sure that if the impact had not killed her a broken neck surely would. The little girl tugged at Emma's dress showing her that she had collected the Atom. Emma backed up as Delta grabbed a splicer by the neck as it charged towards Emma and the girl. The man clung to Delta's wrist trying to take as much pressure off his neck as he could, Delta tightened his grip breaking the man's neck with ease and dropping him to the floor.

"We need to get her to a vent." Emma picked the tiny girl up holding her out to Delta. Emma screamed and dropped to her knees covering her ears as a high pitched screech ripped through the air.

"Big Sister is not happy." The little girl frowned wrapping her arms around Delta's neck.

"You need to go now! You cannot let that monster get her!" Emma pushed at Delta's legs. "Go now!" She covered her ears as the sound echoed again. "Go!" she pointed towards the vent across the room. She grabbed the metal rod using it to help push her to her feet, she readied herself again as she saw the Big Sister staring down at her from its perch on the fountain. She glanced over her shoulder catching a glimpse of Delta as he ran his hand over the little girls head. She doubled over as the Sister hit her in the stomach she quickly straightened up holding the metal rod in front of her as the Big Sisters needle came towards her. Emma fell onto her back pushing the metal bar towards the Big sister trying her best to keep the large needle as far away as she could. The Big Sisters head moved in front of her reminding her of a robot the way it jerked around. The Big Sister jumped from Emma as Delta brought his drill down, she quickly rolled to the side as the drill hit the ground where she had just laid with great force ripping the side of her dress in the process. She hurried to her feet, Delta grabbing her arm and helping her, she grabbed her side where Delta's drill had made impact. Her breath hitching as the dirt from her hand stung the wound. She picked up her weapon trying her best to ignore the pain as she stood next to Delta, the cool blood running down her leg and making a small puddle around her bare foot. Emma swung as Delta reached for the Big Sister, her weapon making contact and throwing the Sister off causing her to fall to the floor. Emma gasped as she fell to the floor griping her side, she could hear Delta and the Sister clashing in front of her. She rolled onto her back trying to focus on the fish that swam above her, her eyes felt heavy and her mind foggy. She was trying her best to fight against it but there wasn't much she could do as the small water puddle next to her quickly turned a dark crimson. She smiled as Delta stood above her, her heart racing as her eyes fluttered closed against her will.


End file.
